


My Good Luck Charm!

by SpaceStingray



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Competitiveness, F/F, Fluff, Rivals to Romance, Romance, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: How did Spinnerella and Netossa start wearing each other's necklaces? What started out as a bit of friendly teasing turns into something a bit more...
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	My Good Luck Charm!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farrin/gifts), [Larkfeather850](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Larkfeather850).

> This is dedicated to Farrin and Larkfeather from the She Ra Discord I'm in. They came up with the idea, I just ran with it!

“Is that my necklace?” Spinnerella raised an eyebrow. “Wait… I thought I lost that a week ago! Have you had it this whole time?”

Netossa crossed her arms and laughed. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice!” She fingered the purple beads draped around her neck.

“Well it’s mine and I’d like it back.” Spinnerella said, advancing on the other girl.

“Girls, we JUST finished this mission and we’re all exhausted. Can we give it a rest?” Called a male voice ahead.

The two girls snapped to attention and responded in unison with a “Y-Yes, your majesty!”

The king pinched the bridge between his eyes. “It’s just Micha, I know the swearing in happened a few weeks back but…” He gazed at the staff he held. “I’m still just Micha.”

The two silently nodded and continued following, Netossa undid the clasp and gently handed the necklace back. “Thanks,” mumbled Spinnerella. Slowly, a smirk grew on her face. “You know… all you had to do was ask if you wanted to borrow it. It looks cute on you.” 

Netossa blushed and tried to suppress a grin. “Nah, that way’s no fun.” 

Micha couldn’t stop himself from eavesdropping on their conversation, the left side of his mouth curled into a grin.

~~~

“Are you being serious right now?” Netossa propped her hands on her hips, she glared at the violet princess perched gracefully on a high up tree branch.

“Whatever do you mean?” Spinnerella said in a joking tone. “I’m just keeping watch like Queen Angella ordered.”

“I mean my choker,” Netossa barked, pointing to the silver ring around Spinnerella’s neck. “How did you even sneak into my room to grab it?”

Spinnerella pretended to fuss over her nails. “You sleep like a log, darling.” She nonchalantly responded. 

Netossa’s jaw dropped. “Okay now, THAT crosses the line! You can’t just-“

“GET DOWN!” Spinnerella leapt from the branch just before a red laser sliced through the top half of the tree. She summoned a small whirlwind to slow her fall. The tree missed the girls, but the blow was enough to shake Netossa off her feet. A flash of light and glitter resounded from behind as Queen Angella and Micha rose from hiding to ambush the small fleet.

“I hate being bait!” Netossa grumbled as the two crawled out of the battlefield. “That’s it, I’m showing them what I can do. You coming?”

“Net, they said we’re not ready!” Spinnerella ducked behind a boulder. “It’s not like our powers can do much damage compared to soldiers and tanks!”

Netossa growled. “Well, stay here if you want, I’m going!” A sphere of light appeared in her hand as she ran back into the line of fire. She hurled it towards a cluster of Horde soldiers, immediately the orb expanded into the shape of a net which tangled its victims and forced them to immobility. Netossa gave a little jump. “Boom!”

Spinnerella gritted her teeth, took a deep breath, then threw herself over the boulder. She gathered a stream of air and sent it flying towards another cluster of infantry. The gust knocked them backwards and into the group tangled in Netossa’s trap, perfect for Micha to finish off with his own magic. 

Netossa punched the air, spinning to face the other girl. “That was awesome, Spin! See? I knew we could finally do some good!"

Spinnerella hopped off the boulder, her eyes cast to the ground sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess we make a pretty good team. And hey,” She undid the clasp on the silver choker and offered it back to Netossa. “I had a good luck charm to give me a boost.” She winked a silver eye, which made Netossa pause. Was there something in the air that made everything seem to stop? She shook her head, clearing the butterflies and clouds, and accepted the returned jewelry. 

“U-Um, yeah, thanks…”

Angella and Micha watched this exchange as they continued to blast the remaining soldiers. The two exchanged looks, nodding.

~~~

“I guess Micha doesn’t need me for this mission.” Netossa crossed her arms and leaned against the balcony railing.

“Well, unless you wanna catch fish for the refugees’ dinner that night.” Spinnerella chuckled as she tiptoped along the railing in a perfect balancing act. Netossa stepped away as she passed, she couldn’t help but smirk. She made it look so easy… Netossa soon realized she was staring and cleared her throat. “H-Hey, you know my nets aren’t-“

Spinnerella giggled and jumped down. “I know, I know… Honestly, I think they’re kinda pretty.” Her eyes fell to the floor again, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I wish you were going with me, the alliance is lucky to have someone so brave.”

It was then that Netossa realized the glow on Spinnerella’s face. Did she…? Netossa crossed her arms and smirked. “Um, thanks. I’m not the only one who’s brave, though.” She shrugged awkwardly. “I-I mean… you’re pretty gutsy yourself, y’know?” On impulse, she reached back and undid the clasp on her choker. She held it out to Spinnerella, who blinked curiously. “Here, for good luck. It’ll keep you safe.”

A grin crept on Spinnerella’s face as she accepted the token, locking it around her own neck. “I’ll be sure to give it back to you when we return.”

Netossa propped her hands on her hips, a wide grin on her face. “That’s a promise!”

~~~

It was a dark night, angry clouds were quickly swallowing the sky. Spinnerella watched them from her room in the palace, biting her lip anxiously. The door opened behind her, she turned to see Netossa. She had a heavy pack hanging from her back, her eyes were downcast. Spinnerella advanced on her. “So… you’re really going?”

Netossa’s eyes rose to lock with Spinnerella’s. “Well, yeah, I was ordered by the queen. I have to go.”

Spinnerella held her breath, she shook her head and turned away. She faced the window, eyeing the clouds again. “There’s a storm coming, a bad one…” She turned to face Netossa. “I’m coming with you. The queen-“

Netossa put her hands up. “The queen ordered me to come in here to tell you to stay.” Spinnerella opened her mouth to argue, but Netossa shook her head. “There was word that Castle Brightmoon will get another attack from the sea. Queen Angella needs you here, with Salineas unable to help us you’re our best defense against ships!”

“The queen really asked you to tell me that?” Spinnerella crossed her arms and glared at the other girl. “She couldn’t tell me herself?”

“Yeah? Because she knows you’ll listen to me!” Netossa retorted, causing the two of them to stare wide eyed at each other before turning away. “… you know… cause we make such a good team… right?”

“Y-Yeah, we do…”

There was a period of awkward silence as a heavy rain set in, blanketing the castle in a low rumbling noise. Spinnerella sighed and paced over to her night stand. She pulled her necklace out of its box and held it out to Netossa. “Here, if I can’t watch your back on this espionage… then you’ll need a good luck charm.”

Netossa could only stare at the offering, she could feel her own heartbeat in her ears as her eyes slowly climbed from the girl’s hand to her eyes… there were tears forming in them. Spinnerella wiped them away with her free hand. “Promise me you’ll come back so you can return it, alright?”

Netossa jumped, then reached behind her and undid the clasp on her own choker. The two exchanged necklaces silently, Netossa fingered the violet beads, Spinnerella dragged her fingertips over the indigo gemstone in the choker. It was then that they noticed how close they were standing to each other. Netossa started to back away, but Spinnerella caught her by the hand. With eyes still locked, she leaned over and planted a kiss on the other girl’s cheek. When she pulled away, they were equally shaking. Was that okay? Was that a good idea?

Netossa sharply inhaled a breath, releasing an awkward chuckle in the process. Spinnerella couldn’t help from doing the same as their hands gave a gentle squeeze. When the tension was finally gone, Spinnerella gave a gentle sigh. “There’s more of that when you return… I mean…” She broke eye contact, her face was flushed a soft magenta. “I-If you…”

Netossa leaned forward and swiftly planted a kiss on her cheek. “You know it.”

The two burst into giddly laughter, Spinnerella wiped a tear from her face. “Alright then, that’s a promise.”

Netossa gave a wink as she pulled away. “I’ll see you when King Micha and I return. Keep the castle safe for me.”

“You be sure to bring everyone back, including you.” Spinnerella followed her to the door.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about me.” Netossa turned as she strode down the hall. “I have my good luck charm!"


End file.
